


Nueva rutina

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, AU escolar, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto y Sasuke son compañeros de clases y vecinos en el mismo vecindario, más allá de las apariencias son grandes amigos y el más desinhibido de ambos,  Naruto, a veces abusa de la confianza del otro al usarlo de gratis como su tutor personal ¡todo por ser irresponsable!<br/>Sasuke no le da mucha importancia a eso, pero hay algo que últimamente le incomoda y usará la excusa del estudio para averiguar por qué se muestra tan evasivo...tal vez la rutina de estudios no se repita ¿o sí?<br/>AU escolar<br/>Sasunaru<br/>Autoría compartida en roleo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nueva rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Qué me parta un rayo si este fue el penúltimo fanfic mío en este fandom antes de irme por mucho más de dos años (creo que más) y después lanzarme un drabble gen de Tsunade que verán después.  
> Esto surgió de un roleo por messenger hace bastante, de cuando no distinguía "hacia" y "hacía" y cuando un conocido apenas descubría el yaoi y tenía una cuenta en AY; y se acordaba de la contraseña (sólo imagínenselo) x.x  
> Me digné a recuperar, corregir y pulir esto, y de paso cambiarle muchas cosas yaoiescas que ahora me dan urticaria. Y sigo pensando que vale mierdas así que:  
> Advertencia: posible OOC y una mala suerte de PWP (o Spam fic, si nos ponemos estrictos)  
> Naruto no fue mío, ni lo es ni lo será (ni de Sasuke, si nos regimos por el canon) pero sigue siendo la gallina de los huevos de oro de Masashi Kishimoto.

Una mañana cualquiera de un lunes cualquiera, mientras el calor del verano apenas comenzaba a dejar los retazos de frescura de la primavera quemarse; las clases avanzaban como de costumbre, con su horario rutinario, el cambio de asignatura correspondiente, y con ellas la rotación de profesores a cargo. Los avioncitos de papel volaban y chocaban entre si y contra cualquiera que se les atravesara en el afán de detenerlos.

A nadie podía importarle menos el calor, los ruidosos compañeros y sus fastidiosas aviones, y mucho menos los insoportables profesores regañando a los de por sí incorregibles cavernícolas que tenía por compañeros de sección; a nadie, ni al mismísimo Shikamaru…sino a Sasuke.

La maldita hora no terminaba de acabar. Ya parecía que al mecanismo interno del reloj le hubieran truqueado suciamente varios minutos por clase alargando  así los discursos de Iruka-sensei en Geografía General, y por el contrario, recortado los juegos deportivos del instructor Gai-san…por no mencionar los extendidos anuncios de la vieja directora Tsunade quien no reparaba en usar un escote de playa en un colegio ni de cortar el rollo de _‘estudien y búsquense una vida, malandrines’_ que lanzaba a modo de auto reproche en cada comunicado escolar.

Al fin la mendiga campana se dignó a sonar, sentenciando el final de otro extenuante día de lecciones y dejándoles más tarea por realizar que un político en campaña presidencial; el joven Uchiha sin perder tiempo y sin apresurarse, salió directo a su casa, a adelantar los deberes y así abrir un espacio en su itinerario de la tarde pues sabía que tendría una visita, una visita que ya era rutina desde inicios de su tercer año de secundaria.

Ese visitante tiene nombre, apellido y apodo. Todos coincidían en una palabra: _usuratonkachi_. A quien por cierto, no había escuchado chillar o quejarse en ninguna de las clases del quinto periodo, al menos no en las pocas donde había prestado atención a los ociosos que se sentaban al fondo del salón.

Una cosa era segura por el hecho de acercarse los parciales de semestre: esa tarde recibiría al idiota para pedirle que le explicara, y él claro, lo haría…no por querer ser humanitario (sin tomar en cuenta los favores que le pedía Iruka-sensei para mantener al día a su torpe alumno problema) pero si para averiguar algo que le estaba incomodando desde hacía un tiempo, y quizá poder aclarar una duda o dos.

~~                                                       

Tres horas después de llegar a su hogar y alistarse, sonó el timbre: Naruto exigía que el azabache le abriera la puerta para explicarle alguna tarea que debía haber entregado el día anterior. Por no perder la costumbre y sólo por diversión, dejó que tocara el timbre hasta hartarse, para después abrirle con la mejor cara impasible de su repertorio.

 

― ¿Qué diablos hacías? ― bufó impaciente, torciendo la boca en una mueca al recibir la cara de póker de su compañero abriéndole la puerta.

―Esperando a que llegaras para arruinarme la tarde― sin prestarle mayor atención a su reproche entró en su departamento sin invitarle a pasar. Lo haría igualmente ―, no dejes la puerta abierta.

Dejó los zapatos en el recibidor para cambiarlos por zapatillas. Con un rápido paso a la cocina subió a su habitación con dos vasos, hablándole con indiferencia desde las escaleras:

― ¿Qué no entiendes esta vez? ―suspiró, esperando un berrinche.

―No es  que no haya entendido, es que no presté atención en clases… tenía mucho sueño, ¿me ayudas _teme_? ―se excusó sin vergüenza alguna.

― ¿Por cuál otra razón te dejaría entrar? ― ironizó Sasuke. ― ¿O vienes a decirme que dormiste durante toda la mañana porque te trasnochaste jugando video juegos? ― inquirió, esperando un rotundo "si" que le obligaría a repetir todas las lecciones del día. Se sentó en la silla.

―Quizás―dio por toda respuesta, restándole importancia. Se tiró a la cama del Uchiha mientras veía como éste se sentaba en la silla de costumbre _¿por qué siempre vengo a que me explique él?_ se interrogó por un instante ―Bueno _teme_ ¿empezamos o qué?― con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable. Lo observó unos momentos, estirado sobre su cama, desordenándola y sin nada a la mano ―No trajiste nada― acotó, esperando que se diera cuenta que no siempre iba a surtirle de indumentaria escolar como si fuese una papelería a domicilio.

―¿Eh? ah sí, es que, bueno... yo pensé que me podías explicar con tu cuaderno― dijo distraído mientras veía como fruncía el ceño, se rió por lo impaciente que podía ser su colega; se levantó de la cama para sentarse a su lado y sonreírle graciosamente con esas marcas en la mejilla que le hacían parecer un zorro.

 

 ―Como sea―respondió indiferente el mayor, que ya tenía los apuntes sobre el escritorio.

Ya había revisado en ellos los puntos claves para explicarle, y tras algo más de media hora terminó de detallar la primera clase de historia. Naruto se inclinaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas para ver sobre su hombro, y aunque sería mucho más fácil si se dignara a buscar otro banquillo y colocarlo a su lado, esa cama tenía un imán para el chico.

Tanto revoloteo de rubio intentando ver empezaba a estresarle.

  ―Acomódate, ― ordenó grave, cerrando el cuaderno para verlo directamente―-o siéntate en otro lado―concluyó.

―Está bien, voy a bajar a buscar el banco para sentarme...amargado ― dijo lo más bajo posible sin intenciones de ser oído frunciendo los labios; abrió la puerta y bajó hasta la sala. Se sentó en el mueble central por unos instantes, no pudiendo evitar pensar que Sasuke lo veía de manera distinta ese día.

Entró a la cocina, agarró la primera silla que vio, subió las escaleras y colocó la butaca junto a él ―Listo, ahora si empecemos ― dijo dispuesto.

 

―Sigamos con economía― aclaró el azabache al hacer un pequeño espacio para que el otro pudiera posicionar su banquillo frente a la mesa  ―Cuando no entiendas algo, avisa, y procura que no sea tan pronto.

Al terminar de explicar la teoría debía sacar algunas cuentas con fórmulas, facilitó el pequeño formulario y lo instó a intentarlo. Posó el mentón sobre el dorso de su muñeca en la tabla del escritorio, dejándole escribir sin descuidar nada, atento a todo.

 

― _Teme_ ¿la primera está bien? ―le preguntó después  de media hora estancado en el mismo problema. No entendía nada.

Le vio fijamente antes de darle el cuaderno y.... _otra vez esa mirada_ , especuló incómodamente, volviendo la vista  al cuaderno y entregándoselo. Después de unos segundo le devolvió la libreta sin decir nada, solo viéndolo; algo nervioso Naruto decidió aventurarse a preguntar de nuevo  ― ¿Está bien o no?

 

―Te equivocaste al hacer el despeje en esta parte.―desvió la mirada, señalando el error  ―Si intentas cambiar esta fórmula por esta otra podrás obtener el valor que te falta para calcularlo bien―trató de hacerse entender, pero podía sentir como el otro estaba cada vez más nervioso por lo que decidió no invadir más su espacio. No más de lo necesario, _al menos no por el momento_ una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó ante el pensamiento, retornando inmediatamente a su inexpresividad.

―Usa ese ingenio tuyo para inventar excusas ridículas en algo más provechoso y concéntrate.

 ―Mmm déjame ver si entendí― dijo mientras hacía lo que creía le había explicado antes _pero no logro concentrarme_ se lamentó.

―Bien, ¿entonces así?― inquirió extendiéndole el librillo, sin embargo, al momento en que se dispuso a sostenerlo no pudieron evitar sentir un roce entre sus dedos, y  un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Uzumaki. Retiró las manos rápidamente e intentó no verle directo a los ojos.

Sasuke arqueó un poco la ceja, sin darle mayor importancia; revisó la corrección, sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que el rubio casi tira el cuaderno como si se quemase su mano  ―…no está tan mal― se había equivocado por unas décimas, todo por culpa de su falta de concentración, pero básicamente ya podían prescindir de matemática.

  ―Ahora pasemos a literatura― lo mantendría alejado de los números hasta que se calmara y eventualmente se diera cuenta de su error.

―E-está bien― dijo después de calmarse un poco para poder verle a la cara con una sonrisa despreocupada, el mayor se levantó y buscó en el estante a su reverso el libro, y lo abrió en una página ya marcada, pasándoselo; el otro lo miró confundido ―¿Qué hago con esto?

―Leer.― elevó la ceja, dando una respuesta totalmente obvia ―Lee estas páginas y contesta las preguntas del cuestionario― le pasó el diccionario  de gramática que de seguro necesitaría. Con el vaso de jugo en mano se dispuso a salir de su habitación, tanto recelo de parte del rubio lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

―Cuando acabes de leer, contestar y revisar, subiré― dictó dándole la espalda en el marco de la puerta, bajando las escaleras –Deja la puerta abierta― aclaró al dejar el cuarto.

―Emm....muy bien, yo te aviso cuando termine― dijo sin ser escuchado ya que su compañero había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

 

Procuró no pensar mucho en el extraño trato que le daba el Uhciha desde hace rato _más frío que de costumbre_ entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a leer, la literatura se le daba un poco mejor que los cálculos, aunque perdió varios minutos al no saber buscar bien en el diccionario, consumiendo media hora; pero no lo llamó como había acordado sino que prefirió bajar, en la planta inferior Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se le acercó por un lado  y le palmeó el hombro, volteó algo sorprendido, y antes que dijera algo, Naruto le dio el libro con las preguntas contestadas en una hoja y subió de nuevo, rápidamente **.**

 

Sin leer la hoja, la tuvo en manos y caminó escaleras arriba, ya más despejado entró a su cuarto ―Aquí no tengo nada que hacer: las respuestas son interpretativas por si no lo habías notado.― se quedó recostado del marco de la puerta, imponente, observándole sentado al escritorio. Decidió ser directo de una vez por todas.

 

 ―Antes que nada quiero que me expliques esa esquiva actitud tuya el día de hoy― escupió al fin cruzándose de brazos―, si sigues jugando a evadirme no podré explicarte lo que falta, así que habla― finiquitó, exigiendo.

―…no te estoy evitando― intentó  reír lo más convincente posible, pero por el contrario le pareció más nerviosa de lo previsto, Uzumaki se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama recostándose de la pared, viéndolo ahora sí, fijamente.

 

―Digamos que no me estas evitando, entonces ¿qué otro motivo tendrías para distraerte cuando viniste pidiéndome salvarte el culo?― siseó atento ―, si lo haces a propósito para hacerme perder el tiempo, puedes irte de una vez…si tienes intenciones de jugar esto no tiene sentido, y tampoco te beneficia en nada― colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa, y ahora le tocaba a Naruto hacer jugada.

 

―¡¿Y si lo hago, qué?! ― impulsivo y explosivo, habló más de la cuenta sintiendo una aprehensión desconocida y apabullante _¿Qué me pasa?_ ¿ _Por qué dije eso?_ en esos momentos ya había empezado a tambalearse un poco, alzó la vista de ante la imponente mirada del azabache, se sentía extrañamente cohibido.

 _Bingo_ sentenció triunfante el aludido.

―S-Sasuke yo…―no podía decir nada sin mascullar.

 

―Tardaste en hablar _usuratonkachi._ ― Sonrió satisfecho y se acercó al borde de la cama, viéndole tartamudear ―Eres tan impulsivo…― susurró, posando su fría mano sobre su marcada mejilla, el rubio se tensó ante el inesperado contacto. El Uchiha rodó su dedo índice hasta los labios ajenos, delineándolos ―Algo me dice que no terminarás de aprender las lecciones hoy― esbozó una mueca seductora.

―Es-Espera yo…― el chico no podía resistir esa mirada tan ¿seductora? no lo soportaba, era mucha insinuación para él ¡estaba completamente avergonzado!, pero debía admitirlo… se estaba excitando.

― Sasuke yo…― pecaba por poco elocuente ya  que simplemente no podía pensar.

― ¿Tú qué? ―inquirió, desviando su mirada hacia el pantalón, Naruto comenzaba a emocionarse ―Déjame adivinar: te estás excitando ¿no es cierto? ―fingió consternación, clavando su vista en aquella protuberancia ―, y con esto así no creo que puedas seguir estudiando, ¿quieres mi ayuda para algo más?― sugirió, esperando una reacción en el otro. Acorralado contra la cabecera de la cama, haciendo un arco con su cuerpo sobre él.

―…yo― susurró incrédulo. No lo resistiría más, así que instintivamente lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó, se arrimó más  hacia él y se acostó completamente en la cama, mientras se besaban sentía las manos de su contrario recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta introducirlas por dentro de su camisa, haciendo inevitable exclamar un gemido al contacto de sus frías manos.

 

Sin decir nada, dejó que momentáneamente Naruto le indicara lo que quería hacer; el calor en su piel le evidenciaba que necesitaba contacto, desenfreno, antes de que él mismo notara que su cuerpo también le exigía lo mismo. Esos deliciosos botones rosados se endurecían entre el juego de sus dedos, aprovechando el pequeño gemido del otro para adentrar aún más su lengua en aquella adictiva boca.

 

 Sasuke invadía su cavidad oral mientras aceleraba los movimientos sus manos. El inquieto tonto necesitaba sentir su cuerpo más cerca. Empezó a quitarle la camisa azul oscura que llevaba para pegarlo a su pecho, intensificando el beso y acortando distancias.

―Ahh― gimoteó al sentir la mano del mayor en su entrepierna. El Uchiha se estaba impacientando, y la prisa del otro no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse; acariciaba el miembro de Naruto sobre su ropa interior, sintiendo como su propia virilidad se endurecía.

Mordía sus labios mientras tanto, sacándole  suspiros que le enloquecían. Apartó sus labios hinchados de los otros para bajar en un sendero de lamidas hasta su torso.  Eliminó la camiseta como si fuese una plaga y sin más contemplación atacó los ya erectos pezones, haciéndole suspirar contra su piel, empezando a sudar. El aire se hacía viciado, pero no podía importarle menos al sentir como se retorcía entre sus caricias aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el chico soltaba un gemido tras otro, le excitaba  demasiado sentir que Sasuke lamía su pecho y descendía juguetonamente hasta llegar a su despierta entrepierna, mordiendo levemente por encima de su pantalón, desesperándole aún más. Sólo podía jadear.

Fuera paciencia: el Uchiha lo haría gritar por más. Bajó el cierre y con ello el bóxer, besó y mordió con maestría sus testículos, saboreándolos con la lengua; el placer se mezclaba con el dolor que le causaba, y sin darse cuenta empezó a masturbar su propio miembro. Susurraba contra su glande, era todo un deleite ver a su zorrito sonrojado y ebrio de lívido.

 

― ¡Argh! ―se le escapó un grito porque el moreno daba pequeños besos en su miembro hasta humedecer la punta lo suficiente e introducirlo en su boca lentamente, Naruto  gemía y jadeaba, sentía que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo.

El placer le obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo percibir cuando el mayor estiró la zurda para sacar el tubo de lubricante en la gaveta de la cómoda.

 

―M-me voy ah correr―su voz aguda y lastimera no podía indicar otra cosa que placer,  su compañero apresuró más el paso, quería sentir el sabor de su rubio en su boca.

La esencia de Naruto bañó su paladar, desbordándose un poco por las comisuras de su boca, manteniéndola  allí para dársela a probar a través de un húmedo beso. Apoyando sus palmas sobre su pecho, la mano libre empezaba a invadir la entrada del menor, rodeando con pequeños trazados aquella sensible zona.

Al sentir los finos y fríos dedos de Sasuke empezando a invadir su entrada solo se estremeció. Con una escueta mirada de aprobación le dio luz verde, la cual entendió a la perfección, para enseguida introducir un dedo lubricado en aquella zona, luego dos y tres al acostumbrarse; con un movimiento circular bailoteando en su ano, el rubio mordía su labio inferior para no gritar.

 

Estando lo suficientemente desesperado y ansioso, se deshizo de su propio pantalón por completo.  
 ―Voltéate― le ordenó retirando sus dígitos de aquella cálida zona, el otro acotó la orden embelesado y sin perder más tiempo rozó la punta de su miembro contra su entrada. Al sentir como su interior empezaba a succionarlo usó el impulso para penetrarlo lenta y profundamente, separando con sus manos la cara interna de los muslos del chiquillo hiperactivo  y excitado.

 

Naruto gimoteó de placer y dolor a la vez, tensándose, sudando y temblando para luego relajarse un poco por las caricias y palabras de su amante. Al momento en que el chico se acostumbró a su invasor Uchiha empezó el bombeo desenfrenado y ansioso, estaban unidos en el deseo de su acto y  la excitación, sudor y jadeos los guiaba a más y más. Esa estrechez de sus paredes interiores lo estaba desquiciando.

 Sin reprimirse más de lo que podía comenzó a gruñir y aumentar el ritmo; el tamborileo de la cama parecía un pequeño sismo bajo sus rodillas, y Sasuke se abrazó a las caderas del otro para profanar aún más profundo y tocar la próstata repetidas veces. Naruto se contraía y gritaba de gozo, pronto llegaría al orgasmo, el mismo Sasuke sabía no estar tan lejano.

 

Uzumaki sentía la inminencia del éxtasis así que se empezó a masturbar al son de esa danza desenfrenada, en armonía con las embestidas de su profanador y cantando entre suspiro; con espasmos y una corriente eléctrica en sus espaldas ambos llegaron al momento del ansiado orgasmo. Naruto eyaculó, contrayéndose de tal forma brusca que las paredes cerradas de su interior ocasionaron que Sasuke al fin llegara, invadiendo todo dentro de él.

Gemidos y jadeos morían en el eco de las cuatro paredes, sus corazones bombeaban sangre dolorosamente a sus erecciones, contrayéndose violentamente al ser descargadas con el semen. Tras unos momentos en que su pene recobraba su flacidez normal, salió de su entrada y se recostó boca arriba en la cama. Naruto se hacía un ovillo, agitado.

 ―… _Dobe_ ― llamó, ya más recobrado.

 

―Ni una palabra de esto,― dijo, inflando los mofletes con la respiración agitada tratando de calmarse, se cubrió con la sábana y se recostó sobre el pecho aún acelerado del azabache   ―sólo un momento― susurró débilmente; en cuestión de pocos minutos el rubio cayó dormido, abrazado del desnudo torso de su amigo.

Bufó.

― ¿Y ahora cómo le aclaro al Consejero Estudiantil Kakashi-sensei que no pude terminar de explicarte nada? ― habló al aire, sintiendo como la respiración acompasada del otro se unía a la suya. _Como sea_ pensó cansado, ya encontraría la manera de repetir esa rutina....porque estaba seguro de algo: no se aburriría de tener al rubio entre sus piernas y sobre su cama.

 ―Descansa _usuratonkachi_ , mañana toca examen― sonrió con cierta malicia al saber que fallaría la prueba de nuevo; sus párpados pesados terminaron por ganar la contienda y quedó dormido junto a Naruto.

 

~~

Un gruñido de tripas como el de un demacrado animal agonizante de hambre despertó a Sasuke.   _No recuerdo que mi despertador sonara tan horrible_ pensó algo aletargado, para desperezarse y voltear a observar la hora.

Todavía no habría de sonar el reloj alarma.

 _Martes. Siete de la mañana, aún falta media hora_ se despeinó uno que otro cabello rebelde y se volteó…un pequeño tic en el ojo acompañó el ‘descubrimiento’ de aquel estruendo y su origen: Naruto _._

 Observó a lo lejos, sobre su escritorio,  los materiales de estudio, en el suelo sus ropas y calzado regados por la alfombra. Un flash back fue suficiente para enterarse de todo aquello.Le dio algo de pena por él pero no podía evitar que su compañero fuera tan  descuidado con los estudios y las clases; cumpliría con despertarlo mientras se metía a bañar.

― _Dobe_ ― llamó en voz alta, el otro se quejó un poco.

―Despierta _dobe_ ― repitió.

―…Hnnm cinco minutos más…―balbuceó.

Hoy hay examen de matemática, lo repitieron en la clase de ayer― dijo, cerrando la puerta de la ducha, abriendo la regadera para empezar a bañarse sin esperar respuesta del otro. Naruto tardó en comprender el mensaje de su emisor en medio del letargo somnoliento.  

― ¿Sabes que llevas la materia reprobada, verdad? ― acotó, saliendo minutos después mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña y ataviado con su bata de baño, dirigiéndose al armario para sacar el prolijo uniforme escolar del perchero.

 ―Hmmn…¿¿eh?? ― _mensaje recibido_ abrió los ojos y algo se rompió….su esperanza de tener sus vacaciones completas.

― ¡REPROBARÉ!― su alma en pena salió de su cuerpo, llorando los lamentos de un condenado.

 –Así es, así que te aconsejo estudies más para la reparación de otoño― se disponía a bajar a tomar su desayuno una vez vestido.

― ¡ _Teme_ , no me explicaste nada! ― se quejó, molesto, saltando de la cama desnudo en busca de su ropa desperdigada por el piso, y al agacharse, _algo_ escurrió por su parte trasera…se percató de lo que era, explotando en vergüenza ― ¡SASUKE! ― se escuchó en el piso inferior, el aludido contuvo las ganas de reír con suficiencia.

 –Yo siendo tú no me  iría sin bañarme―avisó desde el pie de las escaleras, audible tras un portazo del cuarto de baño.

 

Al pobre rubio le dolía el trasero, el estómago y la cabeza. Encima llegaría tarde y reprobaría _Maldición ¡hoy no es mi día!_ Lloraba miserable, mientras el agua fría de la regadera parecía escupirle en su cara. Voló, literalmente, desde el barandal de los escalones hasta el piso inferior.

― ¡Me las pagarás, maldito!― se detuvo frente a la cocina, viéndole comer tranquilamente y recordó que no había cenado ayer y  las jugos gástricos parecieron empezar a derretirle el estómago.

–O desayunas y llegas tarde, o te vas sin comer y tratas de repasar algo a última hora para salvar tu pellejo―masticando con indiferencia, hablaba con la tostada en la boca.

 

― ¡AHHHH!― corrió hecho una furia, le arrancó el pan de la boca y salió huyendo, llevándose la puerta por el medio en dirección al colegio. –De seguro dejó el dinero del almuerzo, los libros y el uniforme en su casa. Tampoco tendrá otro en su casillero― hizo su inventario en voz alta, mordiendo otra tostada (esta de afrecho) terminando su café matutino, apiló los platos para lavar; subió unos segundos a su habitación y recogió todo lo que había dejado el otro en su casa. Se dispuso a partir al colegio, con los apuntes y algo de  efectivo para la comida. Estaba segurísimo que su amigo reprobaría, y que volvería a la tarde para estudiar la reparación de la materia la semana entrante….por ahora, tomaría las prevenciones necesarias.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si ven errores sueltos de tipografía, ortografía y cualquier cosa que termine en -ía por favor háganmelo saber...y miren que el OOC y la falta de plot NO cuentan como errores (?) okno, pero si que hice lo posible para purificar esta cosa hasta ponerlo presentable -dice ella- :v  
> Y tengo que decirlo, por amor al arte y el que le tenía a Naruto antes de ser demasiado shonesco:  
> Gracias por leer~ttebayo!


End file.
